Espoirs vains
by Evanglyne
Summary: "Je deviendrais le prochain Hokage". Je l'ai clamé haut et fort, à qui voulait l'entendre, j'y ai cru, jusqu'à la fin.
1. Naruto

Titre : Espoir Vain

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé :

« Je deviendrais le prochain Hokage »

Je l'ai clamé haut et fort, à qui voulait l'entendre, j'y ai crus, jusqu'à la fin.

Note de l'auteur : Très court, c'est juste que ça me trottait dans la tête. 3 Chapitres de prévus.

Note bis : Désoler pour les fautes qui doivent sûrement rester.

* * *

« Je deviendrais le prochain Hokage »

Je l'ai clamé haut et fort, à qui voulait l'entendre, j'y ai crus, jusqu'à la fin.

Franchement, que j'étais stupide, vraiment stupide, un idiot infini. Oui infini, si j'avais été un idiot fini, je me serais rendu compte bien plus tôt que cela n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve de gosse qui ne se réalisera jamais.

Enfin, je m'en suis rendu compte avant mon lit de mort.

J'ai beau être un héro, le plus puissant du village, rien n'y a fait, même quand Tsunade était pour, même quand Kakashi a dit que je serais le suivant.

Rien, rien ... strictement rien n'y a fait.

Aujourd'hui est un nouveau le jour où je passe à côté de mon rêve, le jour où le nouveau Hokage est désigné. Évidemment ce n'est pas moi, évidemment ils ont encore choisi quelqu'un que j'apprécie.

Au moins, ce n'est pas Sakura, c'est déjà ça. J'aurais presque aimé que ce soit Sasuke.

Mais non, c'est Shikamaru, il a pris le poste à contre cœur, mais il l'a pris. Soit disant en l'hommage de notre amitié. C'est sûr, je préfère que ça soit lui, plutôt qu'un pourri sans cœur.

Alors, j'ai souri, tout le monde y a cru, un faux sourire, celui que j'ai depuis des années.

Je viens vraiment à me demander pourquoi je ne raserais pas Konoha. Comme ça, plus besoin de Hokage et plus personne ne prendrait ma place.

Malgré tout, j'aime ce village, j'apprécie certain d'entre eux, cela serait vraiment égoïste de ma part.

Égoïste, je ne l'ai jamais été, je n'ai jamais réellement pensé à moi après tout.

Alors pourquoi pas.

Shikamaru saluais la foule, toujours avec son air lasse.

Et je regardai cela depuis une petite ruelle perpendiculaire à la place, adossé à un mur.

Si je libérai Kurama, toute la place serait détruite en très peu de temps, fessant courir femme et enfant. J'imagine la mare de sang, les différents ninjas se précipitant vers moi avec l'espoir de m'arrêter. Un espoir si futile, en quelque minute j'aurais mis fin à la légende de Konoha.

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur mes lèvres, mes yeux se fendit pour laisser place au regard de sang de Kurama.

Un seul geste de ma part et les festivités deviendraient sanglante.

Je pourrais laisser échapper ma douleur, ma haine, mon ressentit. Tout deviendrait plus simple.

Plus de faux semblants, plus de gentil Naruto, non plus rien de ça. Juste moi et toute la colère retenu jusqu'à maintenant.

J'avançai d'un pas vers la foule, le chakra de Kurama commença doucement à danser autour de moi.

Cette foule, riant et acclamant le nouveau Hokage ne se doutait de rien, qu'un loup était entré dans la bergerie. Que d'ici une minute, il n'y aurait plus rien, juste un gros cratère, une immense mare de sang.

Je jubilais presque à la perspective de ce qui allait se passer.


	2. Sasuke

Titre : Espoir Vain

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé :

« Je deviendrais le prochain Hokage »

Je l'ai clamé haut et fort, à qui voulait l'entendre, j'y ai crus, jusqu'à la fin.

Note de l'auteur : Très court, c'est juste que ça me trottait dans la tête. 3 Chapitres de prévus.

Note bis : Désoler pour les fautes qui doivent sûrement rester.

* * *

« Je deviendrais le prochain Hokage »

Il l'avait clamé tant de fois, moi aussi j'y ai cru, il était le meilleur pour ce poste.

Mais non encore une fois, tout cela lui passait devant le nez et il devait continuer de sourire à tous ses faux-culs.

Je sais que ce n'est pas un vrai sourire, je l'ai toujours su.

Il cache sa tristesse derrière, mais moi je ne suis pas dupe.

Pourquoi ce n'est pas encore lui, il est un héro, le plus fort du village, bien plus que moi.

Il a toujours tout fait pour les autres, rien pour lui. Il est le plus à même d'être à ce poste, bien plus que Shikamaru. Bien plus que se fainéant, certes intelligent mais fainéant.

Je ne suis pas revenu au village pour voir ça...

J'ai cru en lui, bien plus que n'importe qui ici, j'aurais dû utiliser mon sharingan et les forcé à le nommé au poste de Hokage. S'il me l'avait demandé, je l'aurais fait.

Mais il ne l'aurait pas voulu comme ça.

Une rage folle montée au creux de mon ventre, mon sang bouillonnait.

Un seul coup de Susano et cette stupide ville serré raillé de la carte. Après tout, je n'avais plus rien à perdre, mise à part Naruto, mais il me pardonnera quand je lui dirais pourquoi.

Je n'ai besoin que de lui, ce stupide village, ces stupides habitants, je n'ai que faire d'eux.

Seul Naruto compte. Je regardais la foule, hurlant le nom de celui qui avait pris sa place.

Shikamaru les saluait, ça ne devrait pas être lui la haut, se baignant dans les acclamations.

Après Naruto, j'étais le plus fort, je n'aurais aucun difficulté pour tous les tués.

Un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres, mes yeux se changèrent pour laisser place à mes pupilles rouge sang.

Bientôt la place serait de la même couleur.

Je me décollai du mur auquel je m'étais adossé plus tôt.

Qu'ils sont stupides, personne ne fessait attention à moi, pourtant, je suis le plus apte à tous les tuer sans sourciller.

Je laissai doucement le chakra de Susano m'envelopper, bientôt, tu seras le seul maitre de Konoha.

Ils se rendront compte de leur erreur, de l'erreur qu'ils ont faite en te prenant ton titre.

Cette foule, qui rit, sans se soucier de tes sentiments, ne se rend pas compte que bientôt, d'ici quelque minute, il n'y aurait plus rien, juste un gros cratère, une immense mare de sang.


	3. Nous

Titre : Espoir Vain

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé :

« Je deviendrais le prochain Hokage »

Je l'ai clamé haut et fort, à qui voulait l'entendre, j'y ai crus, jusqu'à la fin.

Note de l'auteur : Très court, c'est juste que ça me trottait dans la tête. 3 Chapitres de prévus.

Note bis : Désoler pour les fautes qui doivent sûrement rester.

* * *

« Je deviendrais le prochain Hokage »

Ils ne s'étaient pas concertés, c'était une simple impulsion, un hurlement de leur cœur.

Les ninjas sur la place se figèrent tous, sentant le danger approché, sentant le chakra des deux plus puissant ninjas du village.

Shikamaru regarda à droite, voyant le chakra orange si caractéristique de Kurama, puis à gauche, celui tout aussi caractéristique de Susano.

Il avait eu un pressentiment, il avait su que Naruto et Sasuke n'allait pas supporter sa nomination.

Sachant très bien le désiste de Naruto pour ce poste.

Il n'avait cependant pas pensé à cette situation. Konoha était perdu, il ne chercha pas à organiser ses troupes pour sauver le village. Après tout, c'était le génie de Konoha, il savait d'avance qu'aucun ninja ne pourrait rivaliser avec Naruto ou Sasuke et encore moins si les deux s'unissaient.

Il soupira brillamment, jetant son chapeau de Hokage, il n'avait jamais voulu se poste. Alors bon débarra.

Il sourit sincèrement en voyant les deux amas de chakra des deux côté de la place, chacun lançant des coups de poing dans la foule hurlante. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il s'élança dans la direction opposé, s'éloignant des cris d'horreur.

« Soyez heureux tous les deux »

Kiba avait senti la présence de Naruto vers la droite de la place, il avait aussi senti celle de Sasuke.

Lorsqu'il avait perçu le chakra bouillonnant de ses deux amis, il avait deviné que c'était la fin.

La devant lui, l'immense forme de Kurama battait ses queues dans l'air, envoyant valdinguer les différentes maisons avoisinante.

Plusieurs ninjas s'était jeté sur Naruto, espérant l'arrêter surement.

Hinata était à côté de l'homme chien, regardant avec stupeur son ami envahi par la folie.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle aurait aimé que cela se passe autrement, comme tous ceux de sa génération.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement dément venant l'autre côté de la place.

Tout comme Naruto, Sasuke fessait des ravages en balançant à droit puis à gauche l'énorme épée de Susano.

Kiba pris la main d'Hinata, l'invitant à le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du village.

Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à faire cela, le reste de la promotion été là. Les attendant.

« C'était couru d'avance » fini par prononcer Kiba

Ils étaient tous là, regardant les deux formes écraser Konoha et ses pauvres habitants.

« Ils sont à bouts, le conseil les a cherché » la voix d'Hinata n'était qu'un murmure.

Ils fixèrent encore une dernière fois leur village, qui petit à petit ne devenait qu'un tas de ruine.

Puis ils tournèrent le dos, allant chacun dans une direction différente.

Sur la place, Sasuke regardais Naruto et inversement.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Naruto aurait eu la même envis que lui. Il regarda autour de lui, du sang partout, des maisons en ruinent, voilà ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Naruto s'était immobilisé, réalisant enfin une chose, des cadavres par centaines était entasser à ses pieds, les murs des maisons avait pris une teinte rouille, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive autour de lui, mise à part Sasuke.

Ils se défirent de leur chakra, s'avançant vers l'autre.

Le visage de Naruto choqua Sasuke, il pensait qu'il allait le retrouver en larme en réalisant sa folie meurtrière.

Mais non Naruto était là, un sourire resplendissant ornais ses lèvre, un vrai sourire.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça Dobe. »

Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas, il sourirait même encore plus, enfin si cela était possible.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se titre après tout.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un village.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le remarque ou autre.

Il avait simplement besoin de Sasuke.

« Je me sens bien maintenant »

Sasuke n'en doutait pas, ils étaient face à face, se regardant droit dans les yeux, ils n'avaient rien besoin de se dire.

« Teme, j'ai faim »

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la gorge de Sasuke, Naruto resta inerte quelque seconde, puis se mis à rire à son tour.

Ils partirent tous les deux, laissant derrière eux, un gros cratère et une immense mare de sang.

Konoha n'était plu.


End file.
